You'll be their WHAT?
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: Inuyasha made a mistake a few months ago, so it finally happened. He got pregnant. Three beautiful pups were born, but without a father, it may be hard. Especially since their actual father doesn't even know about them. Soon Sesshomaru shows up, surprised to see three Inuyasha look-alikes in the home along with a slightly more feminine-Inuyasha himself. Full summary inside. M-preg
1. Chapter 1: Triplets?

**AN: **okay, so this's my first Inuyasha fanfic, but you know, since I read all the ,manga, read a few fanfics, and watched the anime, I figured it was time for me to write one. Usually I only write Naruto stories (SasoDei is the ultimate Akatsuki pairing), but lately I've read some SesshoInu ones and liked them.

**Summary: **Inuyasha made a mistake a few months ago, so it finally happened. He got pregnant. Three beautiful pups were born, but without a father, it may be hard. Especially since their actual father doesn't even know about them. Soon Sesshomaru shows up, surprised to see three Inuyasha look-alikes in the home along with a slightly more feminine-Inuyasha himself. That can't be good, especially since the three immediately attack to the man like glue and Inuyasha himself could admit that he likes Sasshomaru... Maybe a bit more than he thought.

Yaoi, obviously M-Preg, maleXmale sex, maybe some characrer bashign etc.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters or anything... yet *grins*

**Pairing:** Sessh**X**Inu, some mentions of past Kouga**X**Inu

**AN: **Again, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so please take it easy on me. And just some FYI, Inuyasha is uke and Sesshomaru seme meaning; Top!Sessh Bottom!Inu.

* * *

"It hurts!" Inuyasha howled, clutching his friend's hand as if his life depended on it... Okay, maybe it felt that way though.

"Calm down Inuyasha, just breath and relax" Kagome tried to soothe him, but it was obviously not doing much considering he was still screaming and howling in pain.

"Yee must not struggle so Inuyasha, or thee pups may be harmed" Kaede warned him. Inuyasha immediately tried to sit more statue-like, but it was obvious he was still in pain because whimpers still escaped his newly bit lip.

"Just…" Inuyasha panted out between heavy breaths, his cheeks flushed and his eyes blurry. If not for his swollen stomach, his wide-spread legs position and arousing look may have been more alluring.

However, that was not the case as he began howling again when the first one began to come.  
"Just push, Inuyasha, push" Kaede said, her eyes in awe at her first hanyou male-birth.

It came out slowly and hurtfully, bit it still caused Inuyasha to calm down slightly. It didn't last long though as the next pup began to push free too.

"KYAAAAAA" Inuyasha screeched, it sounding more like a loud growl. This one came out much easier though considering his insides were still coated in blood so the infant slipped out rather easily.

"One more Inuyasha" Kagome looked at her best friend with concern as Kaede couldn't assist him for she was already taking care of the first two pups.

Inuyasha whimpered, but quickly pushed through as the last pup squeezed out, nearly hareless, pink, and slimy.  
Three beautiful children, all with silvery white hair except one which had more of a pink tint (the mixed colors of brown and white).

"They're so beautiful" Kagome immediately rushed over to the three crying infants, their beauty easily captivating her.

"L-let me see" Inuyasha, tried to lean up, only to have more pain shoot through his pine.  
"Stay, I will come to three" Kaede smiled warmly at her grandson-like-figure as she and the reincarnated priestess brought in the children.

"They're so beautiful" Inuyasha too smiled as more tears pooled down his face, his heart calming slightly. "Wait… They're all boys" Inuyasha seemed slightly peeved by this.

"Is that… bad?" Kagome tilted her head as she looked down at the slightly-calmer children.

"Heck, do you know how mischievous demon children are? They're little brats that will be hell to take care of" Inuyasha groaned, but everyone laughed light-heartedly knowing that he still loved them.

"Ne, Inuyasha… Who is… The father?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Kouga" Inuyasha said casually as if it was nothing.

Kagome though gasped.

"Wha- I thought Kouga was already married with pups!" She looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, it was sort of an accident. We were just sort of wrestling playfully… then one thing led to another and…" Inuyasha blushed as he remembered it was mating season when the two happened to crash, so… "After about 3 weeks I started getting some… weird reactions to things. Heightened smell (then I already am anyway), puking, morning sickness, cravings, fatigue… And yeah, that's when Myoga came in and told me the ugly truth… That apparently submissive half demons can get… well, you know, pregnant, but only once" Inuyasha was fine with revealing this information with his close friends, but if anyone else had asked, he probably would have flipped them off and continued walking.

"Then…" Kagome began.

"Yeah, I haven't told Kouga, but I don't want him to ruin his perfect family either, so it's all up to me…" Inuyasha's eyes began getting heavy and suddenly he felt extremely tired…  
"Thee must rest, I shalt take thee pups to thou's child room and set thee to bed too" Kaede informed the protective "mother" before turning and leaving with the three puppies.

* * *

When full demons and/or half demons are born, their in their full demon form (In the children's' cases, Inu form), but once they reach the age of 3, they begin to get the ability to turn into half/full humans.

7 years had passed.

"Tsuki, Kami, Meikai!" Inuyasha growled in annoyance as his three little "angels" *cough* brats *cough* came running from the forest with their mischievous grins on their faces.

Tsuki was the oldest considering he had been born first. He was taller than the other two by a few millimeters and it was painfully obvious he was more mature. Tsuki had white hair just like his mother with the same golden eyes and pearly white teeth. However, on his forehead sat a crescent moon like his brother -Sesshomaru- and he had obviously also taken the youkai's maturity. Of course he was still only 7 so he still played and wrestled with his siblings, but when it came to situations and problems, he knew the difference between "You guys can stay and watch/learn" from "YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL DIE!"

Kami was the second born with white hair just like his elder brother and mother's. His eyes were more of a turquoise/green-ish color though (probably the mix between Kouga's blue eyes and Inuyasha's yellow ones) and on his cheeks sat two ragged purple streaks like when Inuyasha himself was in his demon form. Kami was smart too, just like his slightly older brother, but he was the main brat of the family with his troublesome pranks and bothersome tricks.

Meikai was the childish one who still clung to his mother when he got scared or upset. Yes he was the same age as the other too, but far more… clingy. His hair had a tint of brown to it, making it seem pink and girly at times, but if anything, Meikai was the first one to jump into mud puddles and practically pounce on spiders just to 'play' with them *cough*abuse them *cough cough*  
Meikai's ears were still white though like his mother's and brothers'. Surprisingly though, he too had the markings of Sesshomaru with the maroon streaks on his cheeks and covering the tops of his eyelids. And yes, he had been mistaken for a girl twice already, much to Inuyasha's amusement.

"What is it?" Kami asked, trying his best to hide his mud and soot covered hands by wrapping them behind his back.

"Where have you been? I told you to be back by dinner" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes falsely at his children, pretending he was angry.

'Hey, the brats deserve it' would have been his comeback if anyone asked. It was never a good idea to mate two energetic demons and hope to get calm pups.

That's why Tsuki was so strange. He kept reminding Inuyasha of his brother for some reason, and he had no idea how that happened considering they never mated. Of course Myoga explained to him about puberty when he was a child, so Inuyasha understood that where he came from, siblings mating was far from uncommon, but still, if he mated with Kouga, why did they resemble Sesshomaru more? In fact, the only thing that really did resemble Kouga in a way, was Kami's eyes and Meikai's hair.

Myoga had also explained to Inuyasha about youkai and demons' 'true mate'. He explained that if you mated with another demon that wasn't your actual 'true mate', sometimes the pups wouldn't stay faithful to the father and seek comfort from another. Inuyasha however, was a single parent, so they seeked all their comfort from him alone.

"We were… ugh…" Kami looked at Tsuki for help, but they all knew that he would tell the truth if he opened his mouth.

"We were playing with the mushroom demons!" Meikai grinned, showing off his few missing teeth and acting as innocent as he possibly could without being too suspicious. Yes. Inuyasha's little angels were brilliant liars. The brats.

"Yeah!" Kami grinned too, showing off his sharp canines.

"Is this true?" InuYasha asked, watching them with an amused eye as the two nodded enthusiastically.

"No, it's not" Tsuki spoke up, "we were playing by the muddy bog again like you told us not to" He said matter-of-a-factly.

"Tsuki!" Kami growled, immediately tackling the older.

"I'm sorry mama, we couldn't help it" Meikai's huge golden orbs began to water.

"I knew it" Inuyasha grinned, liking the fact that he could read the three like books. "Now, go inside and get cleaned up or you'll regret it" he held up his fist, knowing that his children didn't want to get punished... again.

Even Kami nodded quickly, his yellow-green eyes flashing with excitement mixed with fear. For ¾ demons, they were pretty tough though.

The triplets scampered inside while actually stripping in the hallway just so they could get in faster and out.

They hated baths.

* * *

"Why do we have to clean up?" Meikai whined.

"Yeah- it's just gonna get dirty again anyway" Kami retorted, throwing the toy he had just picked up across the room meaning he would just have to pick it up again later.

"Cleanliness is a good thing Kami and Meikai, if you stay clean, you're less likely to catch diseases and sicknesses" Tsuki looked at them both with that similar look in his eye…

Sesshomaru.

When Inuyasha taught them, Tsuki was always the one to pay attention the most. Of course the other two tried to pay attention, but their attention span resembled more of Shippo's than someone like Sango's. Inuyasha believed that Tsuki acted that way because he felt he had to though. As if he felt it was his duty to protect his family and learn all he could.

"Because my friends are visiting tomorrow" Inuyasha smiled slightly while finishing up their dinner.

"Huh, can I finally meet Shippo!?" Kami gasped with an excited smile as Meikai grinned like a Cheshire cat. Oh god; Inuyasha could imagine the tricks they'd play together already...

"You mean Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome?" Tsuki wanted clarification.

"Yep, Ever since you're births they only got a glimpse of you considering I had to take you away immediately… to a safer location to raise you before other demons could snatch ya up" Inuyasha snatched up kami just like he explained while assaulting the child with tickles nips and kisses causing the younger go wild. "And ever since then I've been living her with you three, you know, since they have lives and children of their own…" Inuyasha stopped his tickling assault, giving Kami time to calm down and stop giggling like a maniac.

Inuyasha never actually got to see their reaction him being pregnant. Ever since it started, it was him, Kagome, and Kaede since Sango herself was going through her last weeks of pregnancy. After about a year, Inuyasha's water finally broke and he was immediately transported to Kaede using another ancient scroll. He never got to actually see their reaction… How their faces had looked… If they would have accepted him…

"Mama?" Kami asked as he carefully placed himself in his mother's lap.

Inuyasha looked down at his curious and worried angels.

It didn't matter what anyone else thought… Inuyasha loved his children.

"You wanna be snatched up too!?" Inuyasha howled before assaulting his most mature child with nips kisses, tickles, and tiny bites causing them both to burst out in playful laughter and screams when Tsuki fought back.  
"No! Tsuki!" Meikai fake-whined before jumping into the battle.

"You'd try and attack mama?" Kami also fake-gasped as he joined their parent's side of the attack.

Hah, kids.

* * *

**AN: **good? Bad? Hopefully some more of Inu's friends in the next chapter along with the appearance of Sesshomaru... Hopefully, I'm not sure. It depends on what you guys like/want^^

And no, I don't have a beta for this so sorry fi there are spelling/grammar mistakes.

And Yes, this is my first M-preg, so I skipped over most of the important pregnant stuff including blood, panting, screaming, pups, etc.


	2. Chapter 2: lost?

"I'm _tired_~" Kami whined as he walked a little faster to catch up with the rest of the family.

"Shhh! You don't want the soot demons to go and snatch you up do ya?" Inuyasha pretended to be menacing, knowing fully well that they understood how much of low-level demons soot demons were.

Seriously. You step on them, they die.

"Eww" Kami made a face as he stuck out his tongue.

"They're cute" Meikai giggled actually causing the group to stop, stare at him as though he was crazy, then just keep on moving.

Inuyasha liked to believe he got his weirdness from Kouga's, side like his hair.

"What, they are..." Meikai grumbled, not understanding why so many creatures were scared of small demons like spiders and rats. "Like spiders! They're all small and cute with so many wriggly legs! And the way they make their webs is so beautiful!" Meikai began to try and explain his love for the arachnids.

The Inu family was on their way down to the remains of the demon slayer's village -Sango's village- where Sango herself and Miroku had adopted it in favor of raising their family there. It was a long walk, but when you lived with someone as adventures as Inuyasha, you got used to it. Kami was simply groaning because he was bored, not so much tired.

"Doesn't their web come from their, like, butts?" Kami pondered.

"Spiders do not have a 'butt', it's called a 'Thorax'" Tsuki rolled his yellow-topaz colored eyes at his younger brother's lack for better language. Well, they weren't necessarily younger by much, only a few minutes. Apparently that was all it took though for them to begin taunting "I'm older than you, hehehehe"

"You spend too much time with Ojiisan" Kami stuck his tongue at his elder brother.

Myoga the flea had apparently made it his 'duty' to be their 'grandpa' and visit regularly to teach them things that Inuyasha himself never really bothered to learn. Heh, he wasn't much for the brain action, more of the physical action.

Same with Kami. Tsuki was the intelligent one, and Meikai was more of the aloof one which would probably choose trickery and escape over hurting other creatures. He such an animal lover that he'd probably heal his enemy after defeating them. Inuyasha would have to get him to learn some new techniques first before the youngest could actually _**do**_ any fighting...

"Apparently that' a good thing considering though considering I know the difference between a spider's butt and his thorax" Tsuki rolled his eyes, the seven-year-old once again acting much older than his age.

"What are the other parts?" Meikai asked eagerly, immediately ditching his usual 'sensei' for a new once since Tsuki knew more about his precious eight-legged friends.

"Well-"

"_**Shhh**_" Inuyasha hissed, his snowy Inu ears catching an unnatural snap somewhere in the forest. His sensitive nose was smelling something off too...

The children themselves weren't at their age of maturity yet, so it wasn't surprising that they couldn't sense danger as quickly as their mother could.

Tsuki quickly gathered up his siblings behind Inuyasha, preparing for anything that could possibly be watching them.

Inuyasha straightened his back, his fangs growling slightly longer and his nails growing sharper. He sniffed some more, trying to recognize the unfamiliar scent- his yellow eyes narrowing to near slits as he tried to see in the dark woods far ahead of him.

It wasn't necessarily late, but the sun was beginning to alight from its spot in the sky causing more shadows to appear and the forest far ahead to become dark.

"Damn, we should've been moving faster" Inuyasha cursed under his breath, his children already being used to his speech habits of harsh language (them also knowing never to use it themselves unless they wished to be punished).

"Is it a high, or low leveled demon?" Kami asked, his voice calm as if trying to reassure his mother that they were fine. Again, Inuyasha had trained his pups with all his power, the little brats were actually very strong and could defeat demons rather easily, but of course they were still young, so they still couldn't beat demons that were at their parent's level.

Yet.

"Since we couldn't sense him from far away, he must be a rather low leveled demon" Tsuki began to analyze.

"Unless he's hiding his a-aura" Meikai clutched Inuyasha's fire-rat cloth.

"Then the demon would be strong indeed... Like mama" Kami looked at his mother, watching his face in pure concentration and authority.

"You three can find the hole, correct?" Inuyasha whispered, the three catching it quickly with their heightened hearing.

"We will find it" Tsuki affirmed, his face concentrated too, even Meikai nodded his head, preparing himself for what was to come. They trusted their mother and knew that if anything bad happened, no matter what, he would return to them.

"Go" Inuyasha commanded as he sprang into action, leaping forward at the offending 'enemy' and easily landing a harsh roundhouse kick to the shadow demon's side causing the black creature to go hurling into a row of trees.

"Shit, it's a shadow demon!" Inuyasha growled as he looked at his pups once more to make sure they were doing as he commanded.

They weren't to be found.

That meant they had found the hole. Yes some might have assumed they got captured etc, but not Inuyasha. he knew his children's' strength and knew that no matter what he said or what it was, they would complete their tasks without complaint.

The problem with shadow demons, was that they hid easily in the darkness that surrounded them so unless your senses were heightened, it was nearly impossible to see them.

'_They'll be fine'_ Inuyasha reminded himself as he quickly unsheathed his Tetsusaiga as charged into battle.

* * *

"Is this is?" Meikai asked as he pointed towards a small tunnel-like entrance, though it had a dead-end so it was obviously not a tunnel.

"I don't know, it looks enough like a whole to me" Kami shrugged while easily pushing his brother down the hole and sliding down afterwards. Tsuki seemed to hesitate for a moment, making sure he didn't hear any cries of help from his mother, then slid down after too.

"Make sure you don't ruin your clothes too much" the eldest scolded.

"Pfft, as if that's possible" Kami grinned evilly while throwing a clump of dust at the oldest.

"I'm serious" Tsuki hissed. "Mama is out fighting for us, and you two are playing?" He narrowed his eyes at the guilty duo. Of course he knew they cared and loved their mama, and if anything they were probably just trying to distract themselves so they wouldn't get scared for Inuyasha, but still. He didn't like their situation- not one bit.

"Sorry Tsuki" Meikai apologized, quickly climbing into the elder's lap as Kami shyly snuggled up to his elder brother too.

"I'm scared" kami whispered in the dark of the hole, the only reason they could tell where things were was because of their night-vision.

"Me too" Tsuki admitted, running his fingers through Kami's short while hair and patting Meikai's rosy hair too.

Tsuki's hair was the longest, reaching his shoulder blades (it seemed to grow the fastest too), and Kami's was the second longest (reaching his shoulders). Meikai had the shortest hair, reaching his jawline in a perfect cut (for some reason he didn't like split-ends).

The moment was snipped though when all of their ears snapped up at the sound of a crack. Meikai snuggled deeper into his older brother's, hoping that it was simply their mama.

Inuyasha would have called out to them by now though, not simply walk forward... slowly walk forward.

"In here?" They heard an annoying voice croak as the tip of a staff came into view above their hole's entrance. "Oof!" The tiny imp-like frog demon said as he when flying forwards and landing right in front of the three. "Rin!" He scowled at the supposable _thing_ standing on top of the hole. "You said you were hiding down here, not behind me!" The frog narrowed his obnoxiously large eyes.

They seemed to grow twice their size though when the ugly youkai finally looked in the hole only to see three pairs of glowing eyes staring right back at him, one pair being more of a turquoise color.

"Gyah!" He croaked again while quickly jumping on top of their hole once again, and supposedly running away with a 'Rin'- whatever the heck that was.

"Are they gone?" Kami asked his elder brother who had his ears perked to try and hear their footsteps.

"Not for long, look" Meikai gestured his head by tilting it towards the staff that was on the ground.

It was a long wooden stick with two heads on the tip of it, one an old man with a short white beard, and the other a beautiful young woman with her long black hair twisting around the pole.

"What do you think it does?" Kami asked, scampering out of the den to examine it, even going as far as to poke it.

"No! What if it explodes or something!" Tsuki scolded. He himself wasn't sure what it did, and not knowing anything feared Tsuki the most.

That meant he couldn't protect his brothers from it...

That meant he couldn't save them...

"Oh please, if it was set to explode, when he dropped it (when falling down) it would have gone off" Kami gave his elder a 'duh' look while picking up the stick.

"Is it... heavy?" Meikai asked, he too coming out of the hole followed by the eldest.

"Does it feel.. Tingly, or as if there's any sort of magic going through it?" Tsuki himself asked while too grasping it for a moment.

"Yeah, I think it has strong power" Kami replied, going into 'serious' mode. Or maybe it was just 'seriously curious' mode, either one was fine.

"I dropped it over here!" A familiar voice rang through the demons' ears as they quickly exchanged a glance and scampered back in the den, dropping the staff in the process.

"How could you drop such an important think, dope" The three also heart a more feminine voice giggle. She was probably around the age of 8 or 9 by her scent.

But there was another.

The frog-like-demon-thing, the girl(?), and... A powerful demon. Much more powerful than all three of them combined.

Even stronger than Inuyasha. It was close, maybe they could tie if Inuyasha had played his cards right, maybe even beat him, but from the power emanating off the youkai, the three knew he was dangerous.

"So where are the 'monsters'?" The girl snorted, as if not believing the ugly things tale.

"Right in the hole! Go check yourself!"

The triplets could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"No. We have no time for games, grab the staff and move along" A deep silky voice commanded. Tsuki himself almost wanted to obey, but tightened his hold in his brothers instead.

"But..." The frog whined, paused, then apparently began moving, because they heard the sound of tiny feet stomping on the hole.

"Just the staff..." The green demon muttered as he jumped down, and held the staff the hole, in a threatening way.

Meikai immediately shut his eyes while Kami narrowed his and Tsuki kept up a cool facade.

"Jaken" The same deep voice growled.

"Coming master Sesshomaru" 'Jaken' grumbled, still holding the staff to the hole before leaping away.

"Why does that sound so... familiar?" Tsuki pondered. _'Maybe a glance will help...'_ he decided (his curiosity getting the better of him) and he slowly crept to the front of the hope, and peaked over the top at the group.

There were indeed three. One was the short toad like thing and the other was a small girl glad in an orange and white patched kimono with a few green rings along the top. Her hair was black and long with a clump of it in a clip at the top of her head.

And the last one... He was tall, muscular and handsome with long silver locks and a deadly look in his golden eyes. At the top of his head was a crescent lilac moon and along his cheeks were two maroon scars on each side. _'Like me and Meikai...'_ He absentmindedly noted. The tall youkai also seemed to be annoyed at the two bickering midgets.

"Enough Rin! We must move along for Sesshomaru wishes to greet Inuyasha. They haven't seen each other in several years after all" Jaken said matter-of-a-factly.

"Oh yeah! He seemed to just disappear off the face of the earth! You saw him lord Sesshomaru?" 'Rin' looked up at the taller man who seemed to ignore them altogether.

'Inuyasha! Mama!?' Tsuki's eyes widened as he quickly leapt from the hole, putting the three in the group immediately on guard.

The tallest one widened his eyes though as if surprised to see Tsuki for some reason.

"Do you know Inuyasha?" Tsuki asked in a cool voice, not showing his fear at all.

"And who are you to speak to lord Sesshomaru that wa-" the ugly beast began to screech before he was immediately silenced by their 'lord' who held up his hand.

He then turned all his attention to the other tiny Inu demon in front of him.

"Yes... Are the three below your brothers?"

It was rare if anything to see Sesshomaru talk, but even rarer to see him act curious.

Tsuki hesitantly nodded his head.

"Kami, Meikai" he called calmly, watching silently as his two younger brothers climbed out and hopped next to him.

* * *

**An:** Shame on me. I made Inuyasha way too motherly in this chap (and sorry for the lack of him lol), but no worries! he shall appear again soon!


	3. Chapter 3: found?

[**AN**: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter guys^^ (I've been so lazy lately), and then once I was deciding which story to update, I remembered this one :3

So yeah, once again it's a short chapter which hasn't been edited (so please forgive spelling errors. I I'll probably go back and change them later)

Thanks for all the support by the way- nad review are really loved because I enjoy hearing what you think, liked, disliked, and suggest^^]

* * *

"Ooh, who's this?" Kami asked his brother, looking at the tallest youkai in the group.

"Yeah, he looks like you two" Meikai giggled. For some reason the three felt calm around the demon. He had a similar scent to their Inuyasha, and the calm -and caring?- look on his face caused them more courage.

"He knows mama" Tsuki explained.

"Ma...ma..." 'Lord Sesshomaru' repeated slowly, the words registering in his mind. Then it seemed to click for he stiffened momentarily.

"What do they mean 'Mama'? Inuyasha's a boy" Rin thought aloud.

"All submissive youkai have female parts inside them, and if they'd like, they have the ability to create life. Then after many months of pain, they can also give birth- only once though, for after the pregnancy the parts die" Tsuki explained, smirking slightly at the look of utter confusion in the girl's eyes.

"Yeah, Mama told us thousands of time how-" Meikai began, a grin splitting his face and a stubborn glint in his eye; "'You boys need to be more responsible! I went though-" Soon kami joined in on the mimicking their mother. ""Months and months of _EXCRUCIATING_ pain to get through all three of you! So damn me if you go off and die anytime soon!"" The boys finished, giggling towards the end at remembrance of Inuyasha and how he said the same thing so often.

"Oh please, mama didn't say it in such a tone" Tsuki rolled his eyes, twitching his ears slightly at the sound of his siblings' laughter.

"Pfft, and _you_ would know- you sound like a dork yourself" Kami whispered to Meikai, the two of them breaking into yet another fit of giggles.

"I can hear you" Tsuki rolled his golden eyes, breaking into a sly smirk and he slowly inched forward- and _tackled_ the two Inu hanyou.

Soon enough, the three were in yet another child wrestling match; biting, tearing, nipping, ripping, rolling, lightly punching, harshly kicking, barking, laughing- you know. The good stuff.

Even Rin had to fight herself off with EVERY inch of strength not to just hop in. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't like _that_ at all.

'_Hmm, why isn't Lord Sesshomaru breaking them up?'_ Rin pondered, peeking at her guardian only to gasp quietly. _'Is he... smiling?' _Of course it was only a slight smile, barely noticeable, but Rin herself noticed it because she had only seen it a few other times. Usually including Inuyasha.

"Okay, that's enough" he said quietly, though with all of the Inu's heightened hearing, they heard him loud and clear- and surprisingly (and hesitantly) obeyed. "You with me to take you to your mother, do you not?" He asked, all traced of happiness void from his face.

Tsuki nodded.

"Then it would be wise to follow" he turned, white hair swishing behind him.

"Hehehe, doesn't he look like Tsuki from behind?" Meikai whispered.

Sesshomaru whipped around. "And _quietly_" he hissed, hiding the smirk which threatened to appear due to the suddenly scared twins (the last triplet let out a 'this-happens-allot' sight).

"Inuyasha's funner" Kami whispered back, completely ignoring the dominant male's warning.

"'Funner' isn't a word" Tsuki chimes in, accidentally breaking the rule too.

"And who are you, the 'word' police?" Kami rolled his turquoise eyes.

"I wouldn't doubt that" Meikai giggled.

"You two are ridiculous. He _just_ told us not to speak" Tsuki reminded them, now they were all at a regular speech level- Jaken and Rin watching silently. (Rin because she found them amusing and Jaken because he couldn't wait to see their punishment).

"And yet here you are, speaking" Kami grinned like a Cheshire cat, knowing how much Tsuki hated 'burdening' people.

"I'm correcting, which doesn't count" he replied.

"Um... Yeah it does" Meikai mumbled, brushing his rosy hair behind his shoulder.

"It does... Crap. You're right" His eyes widened. "For once that is."

"Hey!" Kami roared, the two other twins chuckling (Meikai more giggling again). "You wanna piece of this?" he threatened, holding up a fist.

"I'd really rather not" Tsuki faked a disgusted face, sticking out his plump pink tongue to emphasize.

"Bastard!" Kami barked, his canine features shining through. Rin gasped, shielding her ears as if it would erase the word from them.

"Immature" Meikai mumbled absentmindedly, knowing the human hadn't heard him anyway.

"Like you should be the one to talk" Kami smirked, he apparently _had_ heard the youngest.

"And you too" Tsuki added, a victorious smile on his face as the two scowled, huffed, pouted, crossed their arms, and looked in opposite directions at the same time.

They had definitely picked that up from their mother who did that often when cleaning a stubborn spot etc. (Or when he didn't get a goodnight kiss like always {it was a hint to the triplets that they had forgotten something}).

* * *

Inuyasha grinned victoriously, easily destroying the kage youkai once he was exposed to the setting-sunlight.

"Well" He sighed, patting his pants to get rid of excess dirt and blood that had already dried. "Now to find the little brats" He smiled thoughtfully for a moment, trying to imagine their reactions when they found him coated in blood. Probably something around- "Mama? MAMA?! OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED!?" and a few startles squeals.

Heh, _something_ around that.

"OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Inuyasha screeched, fruitlessly staring into the den, hoping that maybe if he blinked a few more times they would suddenly appear.

No such luck.

"Damn... What could have happened to them?" he began to think, working the gears in his mind to the fullest as he began walking.

After what felt like days (after about half an hour), Inuyasha was pacing back and forth so quickly, he was practically creating a permanent crater in the earth from running over the same path so many times.

"Maybe they got eaten? maybe they ran away because another demon arrived? maybe they defeated that demon and went to celebrate? maybe the celebrated back at home? maybe they celebrated with sake! Maybe they realized they were underage to they then decided to leave? maybe they somehow found Mioga and he pointed them towards Miroku and Sango? Maybe... Maybe they didn't..." Inuyasha grumbled, pulling at his long silky strands in frustration.

"DAMNIT! What am I supposed to do?!" Inuyasha growled, his hair bristling for a moment before he calmed himself down and attempted to smell his pups again.

'Hmm... Well I definitely smell something' He thoughts, climbing up a tree and balancing on his toes while catching the scent better._ 'It's sweet with a bitter aftertaste, and definitely masculine. Strong -definitely handsome too- alluring, addicting-'_ Inuyasha froze, and knit his eyebrows together._ 'What the hell was that? What the fuck does 'addicting' even smell like? What I MEANT to think was- it's Sesshomaru'_

The hanyou swiftly climbed down the plant once again and contemplated whether he should ask his brother for help. While he and his brother weren't necessarily on a 'hating' note anymore, he hadn't actually seen the full demon in over seven years... What if had changed? he highly doubted it since he was only a few thousand years old (and 7 more years shouldn't scathe his ageless features), but he still wasn't sure what his brother thought of_ him_.

'_Feh, why should I even care? I'll do whatever I can for my pups' _He decided, risking his life would be second nature to find his children...

* * *

**[AN: **stupid me and my obnoxious cliffhangers 3

Anyway, I like this chapter allot actually (since you gety to see allot of the Kid's silliness) and I'm happy that I got some more Inuyasha in this. hah, he's so motherly. And yeah, Tsuki acts way too old for his age.

Hopefully later on in the story we can get on with the SesshoInu-ness (lately I've just been super busy), but for that to happen the children will most likely be gone. Hmm... What to do, what to do_ indeed_.

And no, they won't be abducted/captured/in-trouble because no matter what, Inuyasha isn't a bad parent that would be having smut scene while his pups are in possible danger. I really don't like ti when stories do that. Like yeah, I know that the three are OCs, and many people don't like Ocs too much (or too much screen time for them), but seriously. I don't really understand how the main pairing could be having sex while one character could possibly be dead.

Like, at the end of the movie when the world is gonna end, but then the main character takes his own (or her own) sweet time to have a make-out session before actually saving the world. Sure it may simply be because the world could possibly die, but still. I find that sort of redundant.

AAAAAAaaaanyway, enough of my ramblings about dumb movie scenes ;3

Thanks for taking the time to read this and I appreciate people who leave reviews with comment too. For those of you followers who don't review, I'll just assume my story is too awesome for words and you thought that you had no way of possibly explaining it's awesomeness. So yeah, I'm fine if you don't review/PM me with your input, that's fine too^^]

- Love Mochi


	4. Chapter 4: accompany?

Inuyasha quickly scampered down from the tree and began sprinting in the direction of the refreshing jasmine scent.

Of course he acted tough, and willed himself to just hope that his elder brother would help him, but it had been years. 7 years. And with Sesshomaru being the unpredictable bastard he is, Inuyasha really didn't know _what_ to expect.

Once the hanyou could clearly see his brother's group, he nearly tripped face first into the ground.

Well, he surely wasn't expecting THAT.

* * *

"Where d'you think mama is?" Meikai asked as they continued skipping along. (well more, _he _was the one skipping along)

"Probably still fighting the kage monster" Kami shrugged.

"Hope he's okay" Tsuki said, eyes flickering to the man names 'Sesshomaru' for some odd reason. He just felt... comfortable. As did the rest of the children. He smelled similar to their mother, and looked similar too (same hair, same colored eyes, same white teeth, except he didn't have Inu ears like them and their mother), but he _wasn't_ their mother. He wasn't related to them at all.

Or so they believed.

"Sesshomaru" kami asked.

"LORD sesshomaru" the toad demon hissed.

"Yeah yeah" Kami shrugged. "How do you know where our mother is?"

"He's obviously stronger than us otouto, so he can probably smell mama"

"I wasn't asking _you_ Tsuki, I was asking the old guy"

"Kami!" Meikai gasped. Tsuki easily slugged the turquoise-eyes brother over the head though.

"What? He _is_" the middle twin mumbled, clutching his aching head.

Sesshomaru himself smiled slightly. They acted just like their mother Inuyasha. The same brother which he hadn't seen in several years...

Sesshomaru sniffed the sweet air, smelling a familiar scent not actually very far. It was sweet with a slight undertone of cinnamon... or something like that.

Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wouldn't deny his feelings and thoughts. If anything, he would confront them head on and try to sort things out. So yes, he knew he cared for his younger brother. What he didn't realize, is just _how much_ he cared for the younger.

"MAMA!" A shout caused nearly everyone to flinch (except Jaken and Rin who didn't have enhanced hearing).

"Kami? Did that loud girlish shrilly voice just erupt from... you?"

Kami paused.

"Ugh... no?" Meikai giggled, but then the word registered in his head, so all three snapped their heads forward at the same time.

"mama?"

* * *

_'What are they doing with- with- __**with HIM?!**__'_ Inuyasha mentally roared. He was feeling very possessive at the moment.

Before him were all three of his beautiful children laughing and fighting with each other as if it were the most normal day. The only thing that actually stood out were the _other_ three companions which shouldn't have been there.

_'Maybe if I sneak up... I can snatch them before Sesshomaru decides he's hungry?'_ Inuyasha mused, remembering all of the times his brother had said his skin tasted sweet. Ever since then Inuyasha pretty much knew Sesshomaru was a cannibal. (Or was he?)

_'Or maybe not...'_ Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows as he brought up his thumb and began unconsciously gnawing at the sharp nail.

"MAMA!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched, but he was too busy pacing back and forth while muttering to himself to really notice the very high-pitched squeal.

"Maybe if I... nah, that won't work. If I still had that youkai pearl though... No, that wouldn't work either because... How about that... No..." _'DAMMIT I'M NEVER GONNA GET THEM BACK!'_ the hanyou screamed in his head before tugging at the ends of his hair in frustration.

"Mama?"

Inuyasha froze and slowly looking down.

"Hey Kami."

"Hi mama."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you biting your nails again?"

"Am not" Inuyasha immediately denied while pulling his hand behind his back.

"Were you worried about us?" Kami then asked, blinking his large eyes.

"Of course." the submissive half demon grinned.

"Hi mom" Tsuki then said with a smile as he too wandered over, Meikai right behind him.

"Hi Tsuki, Meikai"

They both nodded.

"Sorry about leaving the hiding spot, but the old guy-"

"Lord Sesshomaru" Tsuki cut the second twin off, trying not to be rude.

"-said that he knew you and walked with us!" Kami grinned, his ears perking up.

Inuyasha's golden eyes flickered to his brother for a brief moment before looking back down at his lovely pups.

"And... you're okay?"

They all nodded.

"He didn't... like... lick or anything did he?"

Sesshomaru scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at his brother's silliness. Lick them? Why would he lick them? Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. That would be showing _far_ too much emotion for him.

"No, he was really kind" Meikai said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah" the two other twins chimed in unison.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. Thank god.

"Are _you_ okay though?" Tsuki whispered, his eyes frantic and looking over his mother for any signs of harm.

"Of course" The oldest hanyou flashed a grin. "As always"

"Nuh uh, remember that time with the spider demon?" Kami shivered.

Inuyasha shivered too as he clutched his torso almost protectively.

"He was creepy" the eldest twin murmured.

"Really? He looked pretty cool to me. I just didn't like him because he wanted mama's kidneys, liver, and spleen."

Rin spluttered off in whatever corner she was standing in. Even Jaken seemed to pale. Slightly.

While outwardly Inuyasha was just smiling and happy that his children were back, mentally he was still on edge, ready for attack. He didn't trust Sesshomaru. Not nearly as much as he could anyway. Of course the hanyou had _some_ level of respect and gratefulness for his oniisan, but he still wasn't quite ready to say he that he 'trusted' Sesshomaru.

"Mom, I'm cold" Kami shivered, clutching onto his mother's red fire-rat hakama.

"We should probably get going..." Said mother mumbled.

"So soon?" Rin asked, sprinting over to the family. "But I was having so much fun" she whined slightly. Inuyasha's eyes softened. _'Dammit, I knew I had a soft spot for kids now...'_

"Well Rin, we're on our way to visit a few people" Inuyasha explained in a soft even tone, like the voice you would use to talk to a 5-year-old. Rin seemed to be enjoying every second of it though. "So if we intend to get there soon, we'll have to get going"

"Well..." Rin put on her thinking face, a slight pout making its way to her features. "You just finished a battle though right?"

"Err, yeah, bu-"

"So why not have us accompany you!"

"But I'm healed" Inuyasha sweat-dropped animatedly.

"No, I second that" Sesshomaru strode over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing down extremely hard causing Inuyasha to screech;

"OW Dammit! That hurts!"

"See, not fully healed" the older smirked slightly at Inuyasha who glowered back. "having us accompany can't be too bad, right?" He all but purred.

Inuyasha didn't like this, not one bit.

* * *

[AN: Yet another short chapter. I apologies w;

I just really wanted to update this week, so I threw this together last second. I hope that's okay *dodges rotten tomatoes and watermelons which seem suspiciously larger than usual*


	5. Note

Hey guys! I'm actually pretty proud of myself that I updated most of my stories this week. yays!

Okay, so I've finally gotten a brain (and listened to some suggestions), so I decided that I'm going to take it one story at a time. Meaning, this story will be put on hold until further notice. Sorry my dears^^'

Here are the stories I'll be working on in order from which one I'll do first to which oen I'll complete last.

**1) **The first story I'm planning on completing will be **Kitty Kitty** (a SasoDei story that I've written for Naruto)

**2) **The second story that I'll be completing will be** Stardust **(a MinaNaru story that i've written for Naruto)

**3)** The third story I'll be planning on completing shall be **You'll be their WHAT? **(a SesshInu story that I've written for Inuyasha)

**4)** The fourth story that I shall be completing will be **Tattooed on your soul** (a SasoDei that I've written for Naruto)

**5) **the fifth story that I will be completing will be **Lovers Doll** (a NaruGaa story that i've written for Naruto).

Alright, thank you all for reading. My other stories are on hiatus until I complete these ones, because seriously, I'm never gonna finish anys tories at this rate *sweat drops*

Oh, and btw, my story Lovers Doll won't actually be completed last, but it will be completed over the course of when I'm working on other stories. (You know, since I'm technically only typing 80%-

*gets jabbed in the stomach*

-60%-

*gets flip-kicked*

-OKAY okay! Since i'm technically only doing **_50%_** of it) *glares at Graffiti-Kami who looks quite smug*.

Okay, so yeah... Thanks for reading- and until further notice!

-Mochi Flavored Fun; OUT!


End file.
